In an increasing number of lighting applications, LED lighting devices are used. In many of these applications, multiple LED lighting devices are employed, e.g. in the form of an array. Some applications require controllable LED lighting devices within the array.
US 2013/0193852 A1 describes a circuit for controlling a plurality of LEDs connected in series. The circuit includes a plurality of switches, each connectable between the anode and cathode of one of the LEDs. Each of the switches has a conducting and non-conducting state. Controllers operate the switches, such that open switches turn on their associated LEDs and closed switches will turn off their associates LEDs. Several circuits may be connected together in order to control an array of LEDs.
Known arrays of individually controllable LEDs may require an extensive amount of wiring to connect to each of the LEDs. This may be an obstacle for dense packaging of the LED lighting devices.